greysanatomyforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Taylor
Matthew Taylor was a paramedic in Seattle and is the ex-fiancée of April Kepner. One of the hospitals his route serviced was Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, which is how he and April met. History Meeting April ]] Matthew noticed April and tried to make contact. She didn't really pay attention to him, because she was too busy with teaching Stephanie Edwards how to run the ER. He tried to impress her by giving her medical information about her patient without her having to ask for it, but she didn't seem to notice his effort. Later, he tried to ask April out, but he was rambling so much, that April, yet again, didn't seem to notice that he was interested in having a date with her. ("Walking on a Dream") Helping a Hit and Run Victim with the hit and run victim.]] After the ER had closed down, there were no more trauma patients at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Thereby, both Matthew and April had some free time, so they ate burritos in the ambulance. Matthew found out he had to respond to the scene of a hit and run victim. He asked April to come along on the ride. kissing for the first time.]] April couldn't resist to help him, and Matthew decided to help her. She called Jackson, informing him that they were about to bring in a trauma patient. Jackson informed several other attendings, and together they broke open the ER doors. They had to treat the patient in secret, as the hospital wasn't a trauma center anymore. Matthew and Nicole assisted April, Jackson and other doctors to give the boy primary first aid care. After having saved the hit and run victim, April left the hospital and she bumped into Matthew. He revealed that he had been waiting for her and that he made up a speech. However, he got too nervous when she stood in front of him, so he made up a whole new speech. He told her that he thought she was incredible, because she managed to save the boy, and fearless, because she knew she wasn't allowed to bring the kid to the hospital, but so she did. He wasn't finished yet when April, totally charmed by Matthew and his shyness, bend over and kissed him. As they were sharing their first kiss, Jackson and Stephanie Edwards walked by. Jackson saw them, realizing that April totally moved on from him. ("The Face of Change") Getting Together with April out on a real date.]] After getting to know each other better, April and Matthew shared several short dates in his ambulances, consisting of talking and kissing. At some point, Matthew revealed that he wanted more than the short dates. He shyly asked her out. However, April was charmed by his shyness and said yes. The date ended up in his apartment. They were kissing on his couch when he interrupted their kiss, saying "this is only going so far tonight". He then revealed to April he was still a virgin, saving himself for marriage. April was relieved, as she was worried about how he'd react when she would tell him that she was saving herself for marriage too. She told him exactly the same thing and almost told him about her sexual encounters with Jackson. However, she didn't tell him to not scare him off and they continued kissing. ("Hard Bargain") Injured by Gas Tanker Explosion When her patient was brought from the ER to the OR, April noticed Matthew laying in an ER bed. She walked over to him, looking worried, and asked him what happened. His colleague Nicole answered instead and told April Matthew broke protocol and ran in the crash to shield the kid from the blast with his own body. April started to check out his wounds, but Matthew told her to go her patient, as she was more important than him. When Jackson said he'd watch him, April told him not to go into shock or bleed out before she went to the ER. April walked by Matthew's room some time later, but Jackson was busy with smearing burn ointment on the burns on Matthew's butt. April felt a bit uncomfortable and left. The next day, April talked to Matthew about her patient, who died during surgery. April started talking about God tearing apart her patient and her husband, who were meant to be together, when Matthew assured her he wasn't going anywhere. ("Can't Fight This Feeling") Finding out about April's Virginity While Matthew was staying in the hospital, he planned for his mother to pick him up from the hospital. That way, she would meet April for the first time. However, April decided to come clean about her virginity. He was mad at her, not for the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore, but because she hadn't been honest about it. Soon after, they broke up. ("She's Killing Me") Soon after, Matthew came to the ER to ask April for a second chance. He said he broke up with her because he was hurt and that he acted like an idiot. April gratefully forgave him and they got back together. ("Sleeping Monster") Proposing to April Some days later, Matthew proposed to April in a very original way. He set up a flashmob for her, in which friends and colleagues danced together with him. Almost everybody at the hospital knew about it, except for April herself. Owen Hunt helped Matthew by actively keeping April from surgery (which she was very mad about), so she surely would be there when the flashmob started. An ER nurse came to look for April, saying a patient was coming into the ER. April said to Jackson, with whom she was talking then, she'd probably get kicked off that case too. While April went outside, everyone else who was free at the time gathered to go outside as well.Paramedic Nicole informed April that the "patient" felt like his heart was going to burst. When the music started, the "patient" started making noises, making April think he was having a seizure. Suddenly, while April was asking why there was music playing, Nicole and the other paramedic started rotating the stretcher. The man then came off of it, and he and the paramedics started dancing. Suddenly, other people came out of and from behind other ambulances and Nicole put April on an office chair. While all the people started dancing, all the staff that gathered came outside. Matthew then came running down the stairs and danced along with the others. While two dancers lifted up April, Matthew got a rolling table with a rose on it, which he gave to April as soon as she sat down again. He then told her how he fell in love with her and Nicole gave him a ring. Matthew then proposed and April said yes. The dancers then threw rose petals while the spectators, including Jackson, applauded. ("Readiness is All")